The invention relates to an adapter for an electrosurgical instrument and in particular for a power connection element located between a handle and an electrosurgical instrument adapted to be fastened to it.
For many years now, electrosurgical instruments have been in use in high-frequency surgery to coagulate or cut biological tissue. In the case of coagulation, a high-frequency current is passed through the tissue under treatment so that it contracts as a result of protein coagulation and dehydration, sealing vessels and making it possible to arrest bleeding. An increase in the current density permits complete separation, i.e. cutting of the tissue.
To perform operations, electrosurgical instruments with monopolar electrodes are used, among other things, in HF surgery. The electrodes, for example ball or loop electrodes, are usually arranged at one distal end of a shank. One proximal end of the shank comprises a power connection element shaped to accommodate a handle so that the electrosurgical instrument can be connected to an HF generator via the handle.
Commercially available electrosurgical instruments with monopolar electrodes have a shank diameter of 2.35 mm or 4.00 mm, and the size of the power connection elements is coordinated to the respective shank diameter. Problems are caused by the fact that instruments with different shank diameters are manufactured on two different production lines and, for example, the single parts needed for production have to be stocked completely. The realization of differing production processes, however, calls for a considerable organizational effort and is costly.